Storm of Time
by Hawktalon07
Summary: Stormstar, a Pikachu with faded color goes on an epic quest for an ancient scroll.


Storm of Time

Prologue-

Rain beat down on the frozen forest. The wind howled. Lightning flashed. Something ran past. It was carrying something. It ran into the forest. The lightning flashed again. In the blue light, the thing's identity was revealed. It looked like a Pikachu, but it was different. This one was sand-colored instead of a bright yellow and had a white star shaped mark on its head. The Pikachu ran farther into the forest. It came to a clearing.

"I'm here!" it called over the wind. "I have what you want!"

Primal Dialga appeared out of a Dimensional Hole. It looked at the Pikachu.

"WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?" it yelled. "ROAR OF TIME!"

Primal Dialga charged up a blast of energy and fired it at the Pikachu. The Pikachu was blasted against the snow-covered ground. It slowly looked up at Primal Dialga.

"But why?" it said. "I brought what you want!" The Pikachu held up a tattered scroll. Primal Dialga was just about to send another blast at the Pikachu when it fled. This Pikachu was extremely fast.

"YOU MAY BE FAST STORMSTAR," said Primal Dialga. "BUT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" It jumped into the Dimensional Hole to find the Pikachu.

Chapter 1-

The sand-colored Pikachu ran out of the forest. Her name was Stormstar. She had been forced to work for Primal Dialga. Stormstar's many time-travels had left her color in a faded condition. She looked back on the forest.

"Why Dialga?" she thought. "Why?" Stormstar ran faster. She came to a cliff. Stormstar backed up.

"ExtremeSpeed!" she shouted. A bright light enveloped her. She started to run. Stormstar jumped across the cliff and onto the other side. Her time-travels had also strengthened her abilities. She ran to the mountains. Stormstar came to a small crack in a cliff. She looked back. The frozen forest was only a small dot on the horizon.

"I should be safe here for a while." she thought. Stormstar opened the scroll.

"I brought what Dialga wanted." she thought. "But why did he not accept it?" Then she looked at the scroll. A picture of a strong-looking Pokémon was on it. Underneath the picture was strange letters in the shape of the Pokémon Unown. Stormstar had studied this language. The scroll read: 'Cresselia: Lunar Pokémon.'

Now Stormstar realized what was wrong. Primal Dialga had wanted a different scroll.

"I have to go back." she thought. She clasped her paws together. A blue light enveloped her and the star on her forehead glowed. Stormstar disappeared. She was traveling back to the past.

Chapter 2-

While working for Primal Dialga, Stormstar was given the power to time-travel. It was the only way to save her friend. Stormstar's friend, River, a Piplup, was captured and held in Primal Dialga's prison. Stormstar had to agree to all Primal Dialga's orders, or he would hurt River. She hasn't seen River since she was captured.

Stormstar arrived in the past. She looked around. She was in the Johto Region at the Ruins of Alph. This is where Stormstar had gotten the last scroll. She walked into the Ruins. The Unown letters were inscribed on the walls. Stormstar walked to the back of the Ruins. The Unown letters R, A, E, C, S, and U were on the wall. She picked up the letters and rearranged them. It now spelled ARCEUS.

A door opened. Stormstar walked through. A light shined through a hole in the roof. A pedestal stood in the middle of the room. On the pedestal was an old, tattered scroll. Stormstar walked up and grabbed it. The cave started to crumble.

"ExtremeSpeed!" shouted Stormstar. A bright light surrounded her as she ran out of the ruins. She reached the exit. "Time to go back." she thought. Stormstar clasped her paws together. A bright blue light enveloped her and the star on her forehead glowed. Stormstar disappeared. She was traveling back to the present.

Chapter 3-

River, a sky colored Piplup with a white, moon shaped mark on her head was being held in Primal Dialga's prison. She paced the floor. "Where's Stormstar?" she thought. "She promised to rescue me."

River looked around the empty prison cell. Suddenly, she heard a loud clanking. She walked over to the grate in the wall. It let her see through to the next room. A face popped up in front of her.

"Hi!" it said. River jumped back, surprised.

"Who are you?" she asked. The other Pokémon was an Aron.

"I'm Silver!" he said.

"I'm River." said River. Silver's color was faded like all the rest of the Pokémon.

"Do you want to escape?" asked Silver.

"Escape?" echoed River.

"Yeah!" said Silver. "We can get out!"

"It's impossible!" cried River. "We'd get caught!"

"No we wouldn't!" Silver said. "I have a plan!" Silver started chewing the grate that separated them. When he had gotten through River stared at him.

"You eat metal?" She asked. "Yeah!" replied Silver. "Wanna try some?"

"Uhh... no thanks." said River.

"Okay." Silver said. "My plan is to chew through the prison bars and get out of here."

"Let's do it." said River. They began their plan. Silver chewed through the bars. He and River stepped out. They ran through the hall. The twosome was just about to turn a corner when they heard footsteps. Someone was coming. River and Silver backed up against the wall. A tall, dark Pokémon walked in front of them. That was Gallade. His color was also altered by time travel. Instead of being white, Gallade was black. He worked as Primal Dialga's henchman. Gallade looked down at Silver and River.

"Looks like we got ourselves some crashers." he said. "Primal Dialga will be very disappointed with you two."

Chapter 4-

Gallade picked up River and Silver and brought them to Primal Dialga's room. He tossed them on the floor in front of it.

"I caught these two trying to escape." said Gallade. Primal Dialga glared at River and Silver.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO ESCAPE FROM MY PRISON?" he shouted.

"Ummm..." River stuttered.

"YOU HAVE NO ANSWER?" yelled Primal Dialga. He nodded at Gallade. Gallade withdrew his long, blade-like arms. He started slashing at Silver and River.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled River. "Okay! Okay! We'll talk!" Gallade stopped. But River was speechless.

"GALLADE!" shouted Primal Dialga. "TAKE THESE TWO BACK TO THE CELL!" Gallade picked up River and Silver. He carried them back to the prison cell and threw them against the wall. This cell did not have iron bars like the other one.

"Don't try that again." said Gallade. "You'll really get slammed if you do." Gallade pushed the stone door closed. A small torch in the corner was the only light.

"I told you!" cried River while pointing at Silver. "I told you we'd get caught!" Silver frowned. But then his face lit up.

"I have another plan!" he said.

"Oh no." muttered River. "What is it this time?"

"We could dig our way out." said Silver.

River had never thought of that.

"But I don't know the move Dig." she said.

"Well, I do!" Silver said. He quickly started digging a hole.

"We're finally escaping!" thought River. "Here I come Stormstar!"

Chapter 5-

Stormstar arrived in the present time. She was outside Primal Dialga's prison. Two Machamps were guarding the entrance. Stormstar walked over to them. Their colors were also altered by time traveling.

"Halt!" one said when Stormstar came close. "What is your business here?"

"I have something for Primal Dialga." said Stormstar. The Machamps let her through. She walked to Primal Dialga's room.

"YOU HAVE RETURNED." said Dialga.

"I brought the scroll." Stormstar replied. Gallade grabbed the scroll from her and handed it to Dialga.

"Now my part of the deal." said Stormstar. Gallade took her to River's cell. He pushed open the stone door. The cell was empty. All that remained was a hole in the ground.

"They escaped!" shouted Gallade as he rushed out of the room to warn Primal Dialga.

"River!" called Stormstar down the hole. "Where are you?" She jumped into the hole. It seemed to lead out of the prison. Stormstar followed the tunnel. It did lead out of the prison. River had escaped!

"But how?" thought Stormstar. "She doesn't know Dig." Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Gallade was signaling that River had escaped. Stormstar ran away from the prison. She had to find River.

A large bird Pokémon soared above Stormstar. It swooped in and picked her up. The bird Pokémon was a Staraptor. Its colors were faded like Stormstar's. The Staraptor flew Stormstar up to the top of Dialga's prison.

"Dialga wants you to see something." said the Staraptor. It dropped Stormstar. She landed on the pinnacle of the prison. Dialga and Gallade were already there.

"This is going to be bad." thought Stormstar.

Chapter 6-

Clouds rolled in. The sky turned dark.

"FINALLY!" shouted Primal Dialga. "THE TIME HAS COME!" Lightning crackled. Gallade gave the scroll to Primal Dialga.

"ARCEUS SHALL RISE!" Primal Dialga opened the old, tattered scroll. Stormstar stared in horror at the scene that took place before her. Arceus was the strongest Pokémon in the world. How could Dialga make it come here? The wind swirled around the pinnacle of the prison. Primal Dialga started reading the scroll.

"COME DOWN ARCEUS! THIS DARK WORLD YEARNS FOR YOUR PRESENCE!" The wind howled around them. A dark hole opened up in the sky. A large white Pokémon dropped out of it.

It was Arceus. Suddenly, Primal Dialga started glowing. A dark shape was coming out of it. It was some kind of Pokémon that was consumed by darkness. The dark Pokémon moved toward Arceus. It took control of its body.

"Darkrai!" cried Gallade. "What's that?" said Stormstar.

"Darkrai is a Pokémon controlled by shadows. Dialga was being controlled by it all along!"

"GRAAAWWWRR!" growled Arceus.

"Arceus could destroy the world if it isn't stopped!" Stormstar cried. Arceus' color started darkening. It turned black. Lightning flashed above them. Thunder crashed.

"It's a Storm of Time!" shouted Stormstar. "Arceus is destroying Time!"

"GAWWOOO!" Growled Arceus as it sent a blast of power up at the sky. It exploded into meteors crashed down on the earth.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Gallade. "Judgment! It's Arceus' strongest attack!" Judgment rained down on the prison.

"We have to stop Arceus!" shouted Stormstar.

Chapter 7-

"GAWWOOO!" Arceus sent another Judgment up to the sky. The meteors it exploded into crashed down on the prison. Stormstar and Gallade struggled to dodge them.

"It's useless!" cried Gallade. "If it keeps this up we're all doomed!"

"The prison isn't holding up too well either." Stormstar said as another meteor crashed down with a boom. The prison shook.

"It's gonna come down on us!" shouted Stormstar.

"GRAAAWWWRR!" growled Arceus. It moved toward Stormstar. She backed up against the wall.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed. Suddenly, Gallade moved in front of her.

"Run Stormstar!" he said. "Save yourself!" Arceus charged up its attack and blasted it at Gallade.

"Arrrrg..." He growled as he endured the hit. "Gallade!" screamed Stormstar. Gallade fell down in front of her. Stormstar rushed to his side. "Gallade! Are you okay? Say something!" Stormstar stood up and faced Arceus.

"Stop!" she screamed. "You can't do this!" Then Stormstar remembered something. The other scroll! The other scroll pictured Cresselia. If Dialga could summon Arceus, maybe she could do the same with Cresselia. Arceus jumped into the air.

"GAWWOO! it growled as it sent its Judgment Attack into the sky.

"I don't have much time!" thought Stormstar. "I have to read this scroll!" She took out the scroll and started reading it.

"Cresselia!" she read. "Come down and destroy the darkness in this world!" A hole opened up in the sky and a strong looking Pokémon dropped out.

It was Cresselia. Cresselia turned to Arceus. It fired a light beam at it. Arceus started glowing. Darkrai came out of it. The dark Pokémon charged at Cresselia. They launched themselves into the sky. Stormstar looked back down at Gallade. He wasn't moving.

"Gallade," She thought. "He saved my life."

Chapter 8-

As Cresselia and Darkrai collided in the air, River and Silver ran farther away from the prison. River looked back.

"Something's happening up there." she said to Silver. "I wonder what it is."

"It's probably nothing." said Silver. "Come on, hurry up." They continued running. River stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Silver. "We have to go back." replied River. "What?" cried Silver, surprised. "Why in the world would we want to go back?" "My friend is up there." said River. "She's in trouble."

"How do you know?" Silver asked. "I can just feel it." River said.

"Then let's go." said Silver. River and Silver turned around and headed back to the prison.

"Wow!" said River when they got there. "This place got trashed!" The prison was destroyed by Arceus' attacks. Silver and River climbed to the top of the prison.

Cresselia and Darkrai were battling above them. River saw Stormstar standing by Gallade.

"Stormstar!" River cried. "River?" Stormstar said. They ran toward each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" cried Stormstar. "What happened here?" asked River.

"I'll explain later." said Stormstar. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" said River. "This is Silver! He helped me escape." Then she looked down at Gallade.

"What happened to him?"

"He saved my life." answered Stormstar. "He absorbed Arceus' attack." Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Stormstar, River, and Silver looked up. Darkrai and Cresselia were colliding in the sky.

"What's that?" cried Silver. "The dark one is Darkrai and the light one is Cresselia. They're apparently worst enemies. Darkrai was controlling Primal Dialga all along."

"How can we stop them?" asked River.

"I don't know." admitted Stormstar. "I guess we'll just have to wait until they battle it out." Lightning flashed as the two Legendary Pokémon collided again.

"It's getting pretty harsh!" shouted Silver. The wind was picking up.

"What are we going to do?" cried River.

Chapter 9-

Rain pattered down. The two Pokémon, Cresselia and Darkrai crashed in the air. Lightning flashed. Stormstar, River, and Silver watched the scene in horror. Primal Dialga and Arceus had both dropped to the floor. Darkrai's powers had drained their energy. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Cresselia was hurtling toward the ground. It hit the ground with a boom. Cresselia's impact had opened up a crater in the earth.

"Guys!" called Stormstar. "We have to stop Darkrai!"

"But how?" said Silver.

"You said yourself that you don't know how to stop it."

"I know now." replied Stormstar. "We have to defeat Darkrai with its only weakness. Light!" Silver and River nodded.

"Right, the sun's about to come up." said River.

"We just have to keep Darkrai here until then." Darkrai hurled itself toward the prison. It was falling apart. The dark Pokémon opened up a Dark Void under the prison.

"The prison is going to crash!" shouted Stormstar. "We're too late!" Then, the light of day peeked over the hills. Darkrai turned around. It started to shrink into nothing. The morning sun rose higher in the sky. Darkrai turned to ashes. They floated in the breeze. The light Pokémon, Cresselia came up out of the crater.

"You have defeated the darkness in this world." She said. "Darkrai is no more!" River and Silver cheered.

"Wait! Where's Stormstar?" asked River. They looked around. Stormstar was standing over Gallade.

"Cresselia!" said Stormstar. "Gallade was hurt by Arceus' attack. Can you help him?" Cresselia rose up into the sky. She blasted a light beam into the air. It rained down on all the hurt Pokémon. They were healed. Arceus got up and went back to its own dimension. Dialga also went back to its dimension.

"Now I too, must leave." said Cresselia. She flew back to where she came. Then, Stormstar looked back to Gallade. He was glowing. His black color faded. He was now white. Gallade got up.

"Thank you for saving me." said Stormstar.

Chapter 10-

Suddenly, the prison shook.

"Whoa!" said River, shaking. "The prison's going into ruins!" "We gotta get out of here!" said Silver. Stormstar looked over the edge.

"No way! It's too high! We can't jump!"

Silver started digging a hole. "Follow me!" he said. River dived into the hole. Stormstar followed.

"Come on Gallade!"

"It's too small!" he said. "I can't fit!" Suddenly, rocks started to fall into the hole. Gallade lashed out and grabbed Stormstar before they could hit her.

"Thanks, again." she said.

"We have to jump!" cried Gallade. "The whole place is going to fall!" He went over to the edge of the prison. Gallade held Stormstar as he jumped off the side.

"Ahhhhh!" they screamed as the two plummeted toward the ground. Silver and River broke ground. They just reached the surface as Gallade and Stormstar hit the ground.

"Stormstar!" shouted River. She rushed over to her friend. Stormstar and Gallade had crashed to the ground hard. They were trapped under fallen rocks.

"Come help me!" called River to Silver. He ran over to her. They started clearing the rocks. When they were cleared, River could see Stormstar and Gallade. They were lying on the ground. Suddenly, Gallade started to move.

"Huh?" He said. "Did we make it?"

"Gallade!" cried River. "You're okay!"

"Yeah." said Gallade. Then he looked over at Stormstar. He shook her shoulder. "Stormstar. Stormstar wake up! We made it!" She didn't move.

"Come on Stormstar!" said Gallade. Stormstar shook a little.

"What?" She said. "What happened?"

"Stormstar!" exclaimed River. "You and Gallade jumped off the roof of the prison! I didn't think you'd make it!"

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the four new friends walked away from the ruined prison, and a brand new day began.

To be continued...


End file.
